Prongslet's Den
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Harry in the Avengers Verse with a cafe! ;) Honestly I can't picture a kid who has gone through so much crap to keep doing it when he doesn't have to and I pictured Harry either becoming a Healer or Chef and since I love to cook I chose chef! IS A SLASH. M rated may be published but if they are will be in chapters to themselves with warning at top. R&R PLEASE!
1. The Cafe

**Just fixed an annoying coma, sorry!**

**Prongslet's Den**

Steve Rogers just wanted some good, old fashioned English tea. He had never enjoyed the coffee Bucky would always brew but during his time overseas he developed a taste for properly brewed English tea. Yes, Bruce had a rather large stash of tea but they were all very exotic and usually originated from India or Mongolia. He had tried to pick up some classics such as Earl Grey but he could not brew it correctly and have it come out the way he remembered.

He was starting to become easily agitated with every failure to the point that everyone started to avoid him when the tea kettle came out. This continued on for several weeks until Steve did something unforgivable. He slammed into Tony's shoulder and was going to continue on his way until he heard a large crash and turned to see coffee on the ground with a broken gadget Tony had holed himself up in the workshop for the past 52 hours to make for Natasha. Tony lost it, not because he lost his work, he could always have JARVIS re-build it for him, but it was the first hot cup of coffee Tony had in over seven hours and Pepper had picked it up for him. He hadn't even had a sip of the nectar of life before the incident occurred.

Tony slowly looked up from the dark liquid that was splashed across the floor and then at the cup and lid that had once contained it, empty but covered in the dark stain. "We are going out Captain Pissy-Pants and don't you dare say a damned thing unless you want me to tell Natasha the reason her Widow's Bite is broken is your fault."

Tony pulled Steve along, not stopping until they were in his car garage, standing in front of some classic car Steve didn't know the name of. Tony opened the passenger door and pointed at it, indicating to Steve to get in, sit down, and shut up. The door was slammed once he was seated and it made Steve wince, yes he had been angry but that was no reason to ruin Tony's day and not even apologize for it.

Steve was jerked from his thoughts when Tony came to an abrupt halt at a plain looking brick building café labeled 'Prongslet's Den'. "Get out." Tony said curtly as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut all the while glaring at Steve.

Steve sighed as he got out and followed Tony into the café; he was pleasantly surprised by the smooth jazz playing through the speakers and the cozy space. It was filled with old wooden tables that were painted silver, gold, bronze and black. They were all paired with wooden chairs that went anywhere from a basic lawn chair to a full-on wingback armchair depending on the table and location-the more basic chairs were in the front of the store near the windows while the armchairs where along the back wall close to a good old-fashioned fire place against a yellow with black trim wall.

It was a pleasant change from the popular, upbeat and modern coffee shop chain that had taken over with a green mermaid of all things for a logo-what was it? Starshine? Starburst? Close enough; what did a green mermaid have to do with coffee anyway? It was just a nice change because rather than being impersonal and modern like most joints this was warm and welcoming with a nice dose of old fashioned and not a place he could see the futuristic man of Tony Stark to visit regularly.

The scent of fresh baked goods, meats, coffees, and tea overpowered Steve's senses. The same coffee he had spilled of Tony's was the most prominent-he could tell due to his heightened sense of smell and taste thanks to the serum, and if he had any doubts it was reinforced when Tony made a beeline to the counter with a young man behind.

The boy or man, for he was at the stage when his actions would speak more than his age was even shorter than Tony's 5'9" frame with wild, untamed hair that almost made up the height difference greeted Tony with a familiar crooked grin and large, emerald doe eyes sparkling in mirth behind wire square rimmed glasses, "Tony, has your coffee addiction grown? Pepper left here less than thirty minutes ago with your usual order minus the muffin."

"I know, I was mad about the muffin, but then Captain My-Spandex-is-Too-Tight-and-Giving-Me-a-Wedgie spilt it before I got a sip so please Harry! I'm desperate!"

"Yes, the oil stains on your face and clothes, not to mention the mad scientist hair did not clue me in, now I see it," The man, Harry, mocked with an English and Scottish mixed accent as he shoved a large blue mug and a still steaming blueberry muffin to Tony, "and what would Captain My-Spandex-is-Too-Tight-and-Giving-Me-a-Wedgie like?" He asked with a teasing grin and wink towards Steve.

"Some of your English tea," Tony moaned, "he has been trying to make some old fashioned English tea and has been whining about it so much and getting into pissy moods; it's why he spilt my coffee!" He grouched.

"What can I say? We Englishmen know how to make proper tea." Harry laughed as he fixed a cup for Steve and handed it to him before ushering the two Avengers to the back of the café where there were several couches that Steve previously hadn't noticed paired with the armchairs. They were all mismatched in blues, greens, yellows, and reds but that's what made the consistency go so well and gave the place a homey feel of comfort rather than the stiff, uniformed, and cold environment most places had.

Steve sat in an armchair across from Tony who claimed a couch while Harry perched himself on the arm of the couch closest to Tony with his own cup of tea. Steve tentatively took a sip, not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings or tick off Tony even further with his usual reaction to improper tea… but it was perfect, and he went to take another sip and nearly choked. Tony being, well, Tony had snaked an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him into his lap, "Green eyes, this is the best coffee I've ever had, can I just keep you in the tower or move your café into it? When will you be mine and my pillow?"

Harry smirked as he leaned closer to Tony's ear the way a lover would, "When we can have a snowball fight in Hell vs. a tutu wearing Satan." Harry hopped off his lap while grinning, "Plus, what would our dear Pepper say?"

"She would probably want to watch or join; she won't admit it but she is an ass woman and loves yours…and your eyes." Tony said as he shoved his muffin into his mouth, passing Harry his empty coffee cup, "Marry me, that way your muffins are all mine."

"No."

"Why?" Tony pouted.

"You're not my type." Harry said falling onto the couch after handing Tony his filled coffee and collapsing on the couch next to Tony, stretching himself out like a cat, back arching and joints popping.

"Don't you have customers?" Tony asked, mock offended at his rejection.

"I'm closed Tony, it's after one."

"I thought that was only on Sunday."

"It is Sunday." Harry deadpanned as he finished his tea and stood up, heading to the front and ducking through a door that lead into the kitchen. He reappeared within a few minutes bringing out a tray with plates of sandwiches and fruit with bowls of soup.

Tony looked down as his plate was sat in front of him, "Harry, I love you."

The Brit rolled his eyes as he sat another cup of tea down with Steve's plate, "Yes, I know you love my tenderloin sandwich Tony."

"No, I don't just love your sandwich…I love your tomato bisque too." Tony said with a wink after swallowing a sip of the red soup. "Eat up Steve, Harry's food is better than anything else you've ever had and will ever eat. Oh! Steve Rogers, meet Harry Potter, Harry, meet Captain Tightass."

Steve frowned at Tony's introduction but after polite hellos he had to agree it smelled and looked better than anything he had eaten in a long time so he took a bite. Flavors exploded on his tongue, the perfectly seasoned tenderloin went perfectly with the still melted cheese and fresh tomatoes. It was an assault on his taste buds. "It is wonderful, thank you Harry. However, I can't help but wonder how did you two meet? This doesn't seem like your type of place Tony so I'm assuming it was Pepper's doing?"

It was Harry who answered, "Tony came stumbling into my cafe after closing one night, pissed out of his mind, demanding more liquor but I gave him coffee." Harry grinned fondly remembering Tony's drunken rant on how alcohol was what he needed and not some second-rate shop's coffee.

"The best damn coffee I've ever had! So I demanded-"

"More like begged actually." Harry interjected.

"for more and eventually fell asleep at the bar."

"and I lugged his arse up the stairs to my bed-"

"and the next morning I woke up smelling coffee and bacon with the beautiful view of Harry's arse." Tony grinned lecherously.

"He couldn't remember the cafe and thought I was some chit he had bedded." Harry sniffed in mock disgust.

"Hey, your hair, ass, and androgynous features are not my fault and speaking of that when did you cut your hair?"

"Last week, I donated it to Andy, she's going through chemotherapy again." Harry explained quietly.

Tony's face became somber, "How's Teddy?"

"He's coming to stay actually, later today he's being dropped off at five by Luna."

Tony leapt to his feet, "You two are staying with me at the Tower. I haven't seen Teddy in ages and I know Pepper messages you and I would love to have you cook for us. I'll pay you and you can't claim it's charity since you're well off so pack your bags! I'll take you and Teddy home with Captain Tea-Time; I know your floor is done.

Harry groaned and shook his head, "Very well."

Tony grinned, "Finally, real food! I like takeout and all but Harry's cooking is so much better!"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and Steve was struck by how very domestic it was. Steve had never seen Tony act so, well, normal. Tony was acting like a family with this man and it was the side Steve, when he had first heard of Tony, had expected Tony to act like and how they would have been able to bond through Howard's memory. That's not exactly what happened though. Tony had come in flashy with some horrendous music playing and would just not shut up or stop being an ass. He prattled on and on with references Steve didn't know. He was being obnoxiously loud and flashy and then challenging Steve front of everyone about everything. Steve didn't like it and lashed out right back at him; it has caused tension between everyone on the team so how the heck was someone like Harry friends with Tony?

The question must have shown on his face because when Harry went upstairs through a silver door on a green wall to get his packing ready after making Tony promise not to tamper with any kitchen equipment and mentioned something about a horny oven terrifying his customers Tony turned to him and cocked a brow, "Be careful super soldier, thinking is a danger when you do it." He snarked as he entered the golden entryway on the red wall into the kitchen.

"How in the world did you two become friends Stark? That story doesn't explain how you two grew so close."

Tony came to a halt at the blue wall with bronze trim that held the kitchen appliances and a plate of fresh cookies that were still warm and gooey which he snatched several of and walked over to the register, entering in the cookies and with the ding and draw opening put in a $50 bill. For a moment Steve thought Tony wouldn't answer him when Tony turned to Steve with a serious face; the face he had worn after he found out of Coulson's death.

"I liked the coffee," Tony said flippantly but with no emotion on his face, "also we found out we had experienced similar situations in some areas after I came in drunk several times a month here over the course of a year and we would talk. One night I came in sober and that was it." Tony left it at that as he and Cap sat back down waiting for Harry since it was 4:30 when Harry went up.

While they were waiting Tony thought back on his childhood-there was a reason he loved Christmas again. He had used to hate it. The first time Howard had struck him was when he was drunk one Christmas when Tony was six and had built Howard an engine. It was his very first engine and he wanted his father proud but after Howard was late than harassed by a drunk Maria to open it so Howard had downed some whiskey before opening it and started yelling at Tony about how it could be better before Tony's crying became too loud and irked his father, causing him to strike out. Howard had only realized he had done it when skin hit skin but the damage was done-Tony never purposely sought out his father's attention again. Sure there was the wish his dad would have commented on his inventions like when he built Dum-E or even come to his graduation but it was always Obie. Then, right after his graduation from MIT on Christmas day Howard and Maria died in a car accident, leaving everything that Howard had worked on, had ignored him for. Then Tony found out Obie had been planning to kill Tony on Christmas since he spent close to a million dollars from Stark industries to give to Military families who had lost someone.

Harry hated Halloween-it was the day his parents were murdered and when he was put into his abusive relatives' home. The day year after year he was denied to have candy and play and was always on the receiving end of the tricks from his cousin until he was eleven and could have had a good life had it not been for the mad man who was after him all because of some stupid prophecy until it ended when he was seventeen. Oh, Harry had shared his secrets after one year, when Harry was adamant Tony should celebrate Christmas with him and Teddy after learning of his dislike for the holiday and Tony did a background search to see if he could find Harry the perfect present and it came up with nothing until 1 ½ to 11 and then again 17 to currently when Harry rejoined the muggle world. He didn't like Halloween until Teddy and Tony begged him to go trick-or-treating while dressed up, he was nervous at first but as the night went on he genuinely had a good time seeing Tony dressed as Jafar and Teddy as Abu with Harry being Aladdin. The next year Harry and Tony dressed as Mario and Luigi making Teddy Toadstool after Tony got the two addicted to Mario Cart

With Harry sharing his life story Tony shared his and they traded stories of Afghanistan and Yinsen, then Harry's experience at Malfoy Manor and losing so many like Cedric, Dumbledore, Snape and so many more. They had become rather close so for that Christmas Tony created a fill in story for Harry and also bought him many brand new appliances for the kitchen and tinkered with them, somehow managing to make the oven a female AI who was linked to way too many drama shows online, creating the horny oven. Not the worst thing Tony had gotten him, but still creepy as hell when talking about buns and yeast in the wrong kind of ways.

While Tony was stuck in the past the man from the past long before that was contemplating the present. Maybe Tony was a very different person than what he had thought; he already died once for the world, and now he had a friend who he seemed closer to than Pepper.

It was then that the black door on the yellow wall that lead out to the corner of the ally opened and a wild six year old boy dressed in bright colors with equally bright blue hair barreled right into Tony screeching "Uncle Tony!" and surprising Steve while Tony smiled as he reached down and picked up Teddy; Tony was very fond of the inquisitive ball of energy. Tony had met Teddy four years ago and the little boy instantly had him, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey wrapped around his little finger. He even got Tony out of board meetings and Pepper of all people to take a day off!

"Hello Teddy, where's Auntie Luna?"

"Here!" A tired but chipper voice spoke as a very beautiful, very blonde, very pregnant woman stepped in carrying a small back pack.

"Just you today then, no Neville?" Tony asked as Steve hurried to help her by taking the bag and pulling out a chair for her.

Luna let out a little huff, "It's his last day of work before he has time off for the babies, they're due next month. Where's Harry?"

"Here! Thank you so much Luna, are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"What was the last thing you baked?" She asked with a sigh as she sat.

Harry grinned, "Some chocolate chip biscuits that Tony just bought some of. How are they Tony?" Harry asked as the little ball of energy screeched an 'Uncle Harry' with a greeted 'Cub' before throwing himself into the young man's arms with a giggle.

"They were divine." Tony moaned as he realized he had been caught and passed over a cookie to Luna before going to retrieve the plate.

"And what is your name good sir?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." Steve held out his hand and Luna shook it daintily.

"Luna Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain America."

Steve was shocked that she knew his alias, "My grandfather was one of the men you saved from Hydra-He was British Military Intelligence from my mother's side of the family and he always told me about the man dressed in the American flag when he was still alive."

Steve smiled a sad smile at her, just one more person connected to his past who was dead and long gone. Tony interrupted the moment by shoving a cookie into Steve's mouth and passing another to Luna before making an airplane out of one and having it land into Teddy's awaiting mouth.

Steve was struck again by how domestic it was with Tony acting as an older brother for Harry and Teddy being the spoilt nephew. He was dragged out of his observation by Luna making a gesturing motion for Steve to help her up and once she got on her feet went over to give Teddy, Tony, and Harry kisses on their cheeks before saying an apologetic goodbye with mentions of meeting her husband at the Uni to see the gardens before giving Steve his own kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bright red and went out with the waiting car that was next to Tony's and with a final wave left.

Harry approached Steve with a suddenly shy Teddy who was peeking out from his position on Harry's chest, "Cub, this is Mr. Steve Rogers, can you guess who else he is?" At Teddy's head shaking Harry smiled broadened, "This is Captain America."

The six year olds eyes went wide and he looked from Harry to Teddy and back to Harry before wiggling to be let down. He ran to the backpack Steve had set next to Harry's bags previously and opened it, pulling out Captain America and Iron Man plush dolls. He ran over and held up his Cap toy with wide shinning eyes that made Steve's heart melt and take it before Teddy held up his Iron Man doll with the glowing chest that was no doubt Tony's doing and showed the signature on the dolls foot with a shy smile. Steve looked for a pen and Tony pulled a Sharpie from his jacket pocket that was for fan made emergencies such as this and Steve signed the toy, handing it back to Teddy carefully. Teddy looked at mini cap before looking at the larger than life version and squeaking a "Thank you!" before scrambling to Harry to show him and tell him all about Cap signing it and how nice it was in a mile a minute babble.

Harry and Tony laughed at his antics before telling him he was going to be living with all the Avengers for a while, making the boy more excited and run over to Steve who couldn't help but pick him up, listening to the rest of Teddy's chatter all the way back to the tower.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE A HARRY / AN AVENGER!**

**This is a lil' present for those who had to go back to school today like me and want to shoot themselves; please, suicide and masochism is not the answer, FanFiction is! ;)**

**PLEASE tell me what you think ;) Reviews are incentives to update.**


	2. The Tower

**The Tower**

At the Tower Tony pressed the button to the top floor which, although it was his tower and his suite, seemed to unanimously be the unspoken common 'Avengers' area; he watched how Harry and Steve talked without hesitation, even with Steve's incessant politeness. It was more than likely due to Steve's natural ease with Teddy, as once you finally got him to speak it was near impossible to keep him quiet for more than a breath of air, and even then the great inhale he took was that of a drowning man getting his last breath and a very audible one.

Eventually, while the four were chatting with Teddy asking "Cappy" and "Uncle Tony" questions about the superhero lifestyle with Harry's occasional scolding of "Wait your turn to talk cub", the elevator reached its destination and Teddy went flying out as soon as the doors opened and instantly froze at a yelled warning. Harry bolted out of the elevator with Tony and Steve close behind and there was Clint and Natasha, the spy kids, in the living room pointing their guns instinctively at what had startled them with looks of shock on their faces at seeing the tiny boy with bright blue hair burst into tears of fright with an unknown man, Tony, and Steve rushing to stand in front of them with the unknown and Tony looking pissed off and Steve with a mixture of that and shock that the two would pull their guns on a six year old.

"What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing to my son?" Harry demanded, voice icy. "Who in their right mind pulls a gun on a six year old boy?"

Natasha and Clint glanced at Cap, taking his nod as a sign it was safe to move their guns off the unknown who they had moved it to when he had appeared; and Clint, for lack of other words, freaked, "I am so sorry guys! If we had known it was a kid we wouldn't have reacted that way!" while Harry knelt down to pull a sobbing Teddy into a hug, sending a glare that made Natasha's look like that of an upset kitten.

"Guys, I know I said that you all are welcome to my floor but from here on out weapons are banned and don't try to pull shi-shenanigans because Teddy and Harry are staying here for the time being on my floor and I own this place; my place, my rules, especially when it's protecting my guests and not you parasites!"

Harry and Tony took Teddy to the couch to sit and calm him down from the shock and fright of the two superhero's while Steve lectured them on proper in house protocols. The two were now even below the comic book hero AquaMan in awesome levels in Teddy's mind; they were downright mean!

Finally Steve lead over the other too, "Apologize to Teddy... Hawkeye, Black Widow."

"I'm sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to be so, well, mean." Clint said sadly, making Teddy peek out from behind Harry's shirt.

"I'm sorry too Teddy," Natasha said softly with a different face than what Tony and the rest usually saw, "it's just that we have to protect the Tower from bad guys or else nice people may get hurt."

Teddy looked at the two before turning to stare at Natasha, eyebrows furrowed as though he was thinking very heard until he suddenly shouted, "I know!" while lifting his arms, "You look like Grandma Lily's picture, doesn't she Uncle Harry? Like the picture of her and Grandpa with you when you were a baby!"

Harry fished his wallet out from behind his back, making the assassins tense slightly until they saw what it was. He opened it and pulled out a worn photo holding it so that Teddy, Tony, and all could see. "Hot dam-dame. Natasha! We need to meet this woman, she looks exactly like you, don't you want to know what you would look like in thirty years?"

"Sorry, but no one knows what my mom would look like now. She and my dad died when I was a baby in a car wreck and this was the last picture taken of the two of them." Harry said with a shrug and half smile.

"He had to go live with mean people! But I'm happy, I get to live with Harry and start calling him Papa more because he will be soon!" Teddy said with large smile as he messily kissed Harry on the cheek with a hug that was the equivalent of a death grip.

"Oh, are your mom and dad working?"

"Yep!" Teddy smiled, "They died in a bomb and now they're my guardian angels! That's what Papa said."

Natasha felt her chest clinch and heart stutter; these two poor boys, Harry couldn't be more than twenty and already taking on a six year old, and when she voiced her opinion she was shocked at the response.

"Actually, I'm about to be twenty-four and since I can already provide more than adequately for myself and Teddy I shall be officially adopting him come this weekend." He said shrugging, once again shocking the two assassins.

"He runs a café about two blocks over called Prongslet's Den but he and Teddy are staying here while Grandma Andy is getting medicine, right Teddy?"

"Right! She has tumor on her bones up and down her back, she can't walk anymore and play chase." Teddy said a little sadly as he looked up at Harry to make sure he said tumor correctly.

Harry nodded petting Teddy's hair, "Now I think it is time for dinner, Tony, what do you suggest?"

"Can you make me your tenderloin with béarnaise sauce and a salad please? Oh! Also some, hmm, Teddy, how about you pick dessert tonight?"

"Chocolate Lava Cake!" Teddy started jumping up and down excitedly, forgetting the scare that Clint and Natasha gave him, got up and started running literal circles around them.

"Teddy, slow down, come on-Jarvis, can you please send up Dum-E? Tell him his buddy is here." Harry asked.

Natasha and Clint stared at Harry, wondering exactly how long he and Stark had been friends since SHIELD had mentioned nothing under acquaintances about this brunette.

"How long have you two…?" Clint asked awkwardly, he didn't know Stark was gay!

"Been friends? About four years now give or take, Stark came into my Café on opening day after I had already closed. We've been close ever since."

"I meant doing the nasty." Clint deadpanned.

"Oh, OH! Yuck, nope, not going to happen. Tony's like a brother to me and he's not my type. Male, yes, he passes that requirement but everything else reminds me of my best friend **who is a girl!**" Harry said with a shudder as the mental image of Stark and him doing the nasty at all was going to make him sick physically to the point of mental illness, demonstrated by his "OH!" of horrified exclamation.

Stark, all the while was laughing until he heard the comparison, "Wait a minute, I am not like the Shakespeare's queen."

"Yes you are, with all the time you spend experimenting and on your hair you are definitely like Hermione." said Harry, going into the kitchen as Teddy and Dum-E followed excitedly behind, playing catch with a magnetic tennis ball so that dummy couldn't lose it but also wouldn't mess with his near archaic programming, all the while Natasha and Clint watching them until making a call.

-ProngsletProngsletProngsletProngsletProngsletProngslet-

Finally dinner was ready and Tony had disappeared to get his science bro out of the lab and tell him about their guest while Harry set up the table, watching as Teddy and Dum-E were entranced by Clint's magic show he was putting on for them, learning several tricks from his circus days with Natasha acting as his assistant for Teddy's amusement and begging, not Clint's begging.

Harry was about to bring out the salad when the elevator opened and he turned with a smile until he saw who it was, "What the ever-loving hell are you doing here Fury?" he asked while crossing his arms with a slight glare as Teddy yelled "Swear Jar!"

Fury nodded to Harry, "Just wondering if we can talk during dinner."

"If this is for me joining your superhero club count me out. I have a family that depends on me Fury; I am not going to go out, doing my whole 'saving people' thing. I am not going to put myself in a position that I can die in with Teddy under my care. I started a Café instead of being a doctor or in the service because I wanted to get away from death at least every now and then."

Natasha and Clint eyed Harry warily; true, he had told his reason for not joining but anyone SHIELD wanted was powerful. What worried them about Harry was that he was an unknown and that made him unpredictable naturally and a danger to them, whether he wanted to hurt them or not, they couldn't trust him. Captain was too trusting and Tony had a habit of the people he trusted ripping out his heart, literally and figuratively.

Fury just sat down at the head of the table when Tony came in, dragging Bruce behind him, babbling in the language of science when he saw Fury and frowned, "This section of the tower is for Avengers and the occasional guest with a maximum of two guests at a time, since Harry and Teddy are here, you must pass go and you may not collect $200. Now! Harry Potter, Bruce Banner. Teddy Lupin, meet the Hulk's alter ego, aka his human self."

Teddy finally looked away from Dum-E - causing the ball to go flying pass him and hit the wall-as he stared at Bruce with wide amber doe eyes, framed by his blue hair, before scurrying over to his backpack and opening the pocket that held the plush Captain America and Iron Man, pulling those two out before carefully bringing out a slightly larger Hulk plushy and running back to Bruce who was watching the small boy in shock as he quietly asked for the Hulk's autograph as he held up the doll with a chibi Hulk face that, even though angry, still looked cute enough to hug.

Bruce took the doll carefully and Tony pulled out the same Sharpie he had offered the stammering Steve when he had signed the Cap doll. Bruce lowered himself to the ground before sitting Indian style as he gently held the doll with one hand he held the Sharpie and pushed on his glasses with the other to insure his handwriting was legible after being cramped from taking constant notes in the lab all day. At first the motion had made the assassins flinch to see a kid so small next to a potential giant green rage monster before relaxing, seeing how the worry lines seemed shallower around the man's face and the hint of tension that always seemed to be present in his shoulders disappeared.

Teddy watched in awe as he got a second toy of his signed that day and reverently took the toy from Bruce's hand before darting off and grabbing his two other dolls and proudly showed them to Bruce, telling him about Uncle Harry making him three out of the six plush toys of the Avengers and was currently working on a Thor and then Loki so he could have a bad guy for them to fight, explaining very seriously that after all of them were done he was going to have a great battle and asked Bruce to help him plan it because Tony had already said yes; now that he had met everyone but Thor, the always gone God, he could have the Avengers be the Avengers and have the plushy them save a plushy him or the real him.

Harry and Tony all the while alternated between smiling at Teddy and Bruce and arguing with Fury about Harry working for SHIELD until Harry finally got the director to agree the consultations would be over the phone and the rare helping hand for only when there was an actual army attacking the world that was of alien nature and not attacks by things such as Victor von Doom's crappy Doom-bot invasions; the Avengers always had to cover the Fantastic Four's butt because of them having personal issues or smaller battles that if the villain won wouldn't have that large of an impact on the world and that SHIELD could nip in the bud without issues.

Finally, Steve suggested they actually eat before Harry's cooking goes cold and Fury left after filching a piece of cake and disappearing with a swirl of his coat before the group sat for the best dinner they had eaten since their stay in the tower.

**A/N: I hope this clears up the whole "Is it a Harry/Tony or Harry/Steve story?" questions and hope filled inquiries. **

**I am sorry this is not a longer chapter but I'm taking 16 hours this semester and already dying. No Steve/Harry moments really because of meeting the spy kids. Also, RandomAsRainbows: Yes, I am in college in TX and we started the 13****th****.**

**For those who would like to see a Tony/Harry version of the story I will most likely rewrite this as an Avenger/Harry story when this is finished. I will have a poll up about that, open until this story is complete with a pool featuring all the avenger members including Phil Coulson.**

**Also! I will be putting a poll up on my account to see if you all want a flashback chapter of when Tony actually met Harry. =) please vote.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated and are basically bribes on this site…hint hint ;)**

**CAUTION**

**SPOILERS**

**WARNING**

**SPOILERS**

**WARNING**

**CAUTION**

**SPOILERS**

**TURN AWAY**

**DON'T LOOK BACK**

**OMG! COULSON IS ALIVE PEOPLE! GEESH! READ THE FREAKING COMICS!**


	3. The Crepes

**The Crepes**

**Note: Takes place in 2003 to make timeline work. Since the first Avengers comic came out in 1963 and there have been many adaptions so it's easier to follow the Harry Potter timeline.**

The next morning at 6:30, after Steve's run, Clint and Natasha's sparring, and Bruce and Tony's leaving the lab due to Jarvis' relaying Harry's threat of entering the lab and making them leave by practically ripping their ears off, everyone was greeted by a heavenly smell of fresh fruit, caramel, whipping crème, crepes, and beverages such as coffee, tea, orange and pomegranate juice with little Teddy packing it away near as quickly as his father could set a crepe in front of him.

"Coffee." Tony moaned as he shuffled over to the machine, taking the pot for 12 cups and downing at least three cups worth before coming up for air and taking the pot with him to the head of the table next to Teddy, "Morning Hare bear, morning Teddy bear."

"Good morning!" Teddy grinned as his food flew halfway across the table.

"Teddy, how do we talk?" Harry asked as he wiped up the mess Teddy had made.

Teddy looked thoughtful until his eyes widened and he hurried his chewing before swallowing, "No talking with mouth full. I'm sorry Uncle Tony." Tony absentmindedly ruffled Teddy's hair while he drank from the Stark Industries pot as if to say it was all good.

Steve, with his hair still wet from his morning shower sniffed around until he found his Earl Grey, which was next to Bruce's Turkish apple tea while Natasha took pomegranate and Clint grabbed the orange juice greedily, then all finding a spot at the table as they said "Good morning."

Harry started moving the food over, making Steve leap up and eagerly helping with the fruit tray-his days in the army made him appreciate fresh food more than anyone knew-and passed them out with a quiet thank you from Harry as he passed out the crepes until finally taking a seat next to Tony. They were all about to eat when the elevator dinged open and Fury stepped out, sitting next to Natasha and taking a crepe off of an annoyed Clint's plate while he and Harry had a staring contest.

"Really Nicholas, no 'please'?" Harry asked dryly as he gave a grateful Hawkeye another crepe, "What are you here about?"

"I figured since you will be living with my team they all should know your…abilities, not just Stark, that way Teddy won't have to worry about slip-ups or taking his medicine. Also, Andromeda Tonks will be released from the hospital in three days and be able to stay at home as long as the right machinery is present for monitoring." Fury stated as he lifted the crepe to his mouth, only to pause at Harry's next question.

"And what do we have to pay for that besides telling these people about myself? I've already agreed to becoming a consultant for you."

"You have to train them in case of any second generation Death Eaters attack."

Harry stared at Fury before taking a thoughtful bite of his strawberry crepe and chewing slowly as he mulled it over, "How much activity has there been?"

"More than we would care to admit. They were still deeply engrained in the Ministry at the end of the war and have slowly been taking over; they have Marcus Flint as the Minister for your kind in Britain now as of late last night. SHIELD has decided that the Avengers should be prepared should worse come to worse, which is a strong possibility."

Harry looked up sharply, "What about Kingsley?"

Fury frowned, "He got out in time but was wounded; now he's in hiding."

Harry nodded, "All right then," he stood up and turned to the rest of the Avengers, "What is about to be divulged to you is probably the most top secret information you lot will ever come to know- Tony, since you already know what I am about to divulge you do not need to participate in the oath- so I want you all to swear you will not tell anyone unless it is necessary, say you swear."

All but Tony glanced at each other, each wondering what the hell Stark knew before they did? It was more than likely technology based, why else would Stark know? "We swear." They spoke in unison, causing a gold light to shoot out from their hands and intertwine and eventually sink into Harry's palms and instantly the Avengers who were newly privy to whatever information that was about to be given to them were on edge.

"What are you?" It was Natasha who spoke first, with her cold and calm voice used for calculating a target's move while on mission.

"I am a wizard," Harry said simply, smiling as he moved to wipe Teddy's mouth, "as is Teddy, but he's a metamorphmagus as well, meaning he can change his appearance." He said fondly, waving his hand to remove the glamor from Teddy's hair which, instead of staying the blue that was his "favoritest color", as the Avengers learned last night at dinner when Bruce asked about it, started turning a multitude of colors by going in order of the rainbow until finally circling around and back to blue.

"What planet are you from? This isn't like Dr. Strange and his magic, you're something else entirely."

Harry laughed, "We are very much human-it's been debated in the magical world by those who actually pay attention to the Muggle world, or your world rather, if what you call Mutants are actually decedents of squibs (those born into a magical family with no magic) with erratic magic showing up and focused in only one or two forms. We've been on this earth since the beginning of time, but magic never really developed until Merlin and Morgana le Fey." Harry pulled out his wand, "It's because they found ways to channel the magic with either staffs or wands, but let us jump ahead to the 1920's and on.

"First of all, muggles are non-magic folk, muggle-borns are witches and wizards with only muggle parents, half-bloods are either half muggle and half pureblood or half muggle-born and half pureblood, and purebloods were from only magical parents. At the time of Kaiser Wilhelm II, than later with Hitler and Johann Schmidt there was a much greater force working behind the scenes; a wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald." Harry frowned, "He viewed muggles as slaves to do his bidding and he cursed many that were the head of the Nazi regime to do his bidding, true these men were already drunk with the thought of power and total control but he used the Imperio curse, which has the same effects as Loki's staff that he had received from Thanos. Grindelwald already had an army of wizards but with the muggle armies and the revolutions in technology for war he had armies of muggles to do his bidding too but not only used them to attack the magical community that shunned his beliefs but to also eradicate the muggles down to a small enough size to easily control as slaves and, eventually wipe them out."

"Grindelwald was defeated though, by his former lover Albus Dumbledore, making Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time. However, most thought Grindelwald killed but Dumbledore still loved him and merely imprisoned him, which was later a grave mistake. Sooner rather than later, another dark wizard rose to power. He had gone to the very school Dumbledore was teaching at and later became headmaster of. Dumbledore was even the one who informed him of his heritage and skill as a wizard because orphaned Tom Marvolo Riddle knew he was different and powerful, but not how powerful, and as the last descendant of one of the greatest wizards of the past who built Hogwarts School for those with pure wizard blood."

"Later on, Riddle made a name for himself amongst his followers called the Death Eaters, not only as a cunning and more than slightly dangerous being but an actual name, using the letters of his muggle father's name to that of the phrase "I am Lord Voldemort", Voldemort of course being French for 'Flight of Death' for he wanted to live forever, so much so that he started to split his soul into eight pieces, keeping one in his own body before scattering the other seven for emergency uses, concealing them inside items of three of the four founders of Hogwarts: a locket, diadem, and cup. His others were in his pet snake, a diary he kept the first year he murdered, and a family ring and which held what is known as the Resurrection stone."

"The Resurrection stone is from a tale of the three Peverell brothers cheating death by creating a bridge to cross a river which previously all who attempted to cross had lost their life to Death. Death appeared, angered but instead complimented them for getting past and offered them each a prize they desired. The eldest boy was cocky enough to ask Death for an undefeatable wand and death pulled a stick from and Elder tree with hair of his own Thestral as its core. The middle brother wished to outdo his elder brother and shame Death even more by asking for the power to bring back the dead. The youngest and most humbled asked for a cloak of invisibility that could not wane and could not be seen by even Death itself so Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility. The first brother went about dueling those who he disliked or owed money to, bragging about the power of the wand fell into a drunken coma and had his throat cut, thus the wand had a new master and Death claimed his first victim. The second brother went home and brought his recently deceased fiancé back from the dead but she was not of this world or meant to be in it; so overcome with grief and guilt he hung himself to join his beloved in the afterlife and so Death claimed his second victim. Death then looked far and wide for the third brother but could not find him. The youngest lived a long life with the cloak and had a family; however, as he grew old and his wife died he gave the cloak to his son and greeted Death as an old friend. Needless to say, these are all items of extreme power and of course, Voldemort wanted and that's where his minions came in to terrorize and kill for him while he searched for the other two items to become Death's master. However, eventually, at the height of Voldemort's power in 1980, a prophecy was made:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Two distinguished families in the wizarding world were expecting new members of the family at the end of July, the Longbottom family, a distinguished pureblood couple that resulted in a dear friend of mine named Neville and then the Potter couple, a pureblood and a muggle born witch, resulting in me."

"I am the one Voldemort marked as his equal. I was basically saved by my mother's love when Voldemort killed her and cast a killing curse to me. Voldemort died and I was orphaned and had to live with abusive relatives that mimicked Riddle's time in the orphanage. Dumbledore saved at 11 like he did Riddle and told me that I was a wizard. I am a parselmouth like Voldemort which means I can talk to reptiles, snakes in particular. I faced Voldemort or his minions every school year I had until at seventh year when I ditched school all together because it was taken over by Death Eaters and hunted Horcruxes while Voldemort continued his search for the Deathly Hallows. He had gone after Grindelwald but Grindelwald didn't really talk; however, he did indicate to Voldemort that the wand was real and the one who defeated him had it with the way he acted when questioned. Grindelwald was killed, and then I went to war with Voldemort after he learned the truth of the second and what he considered to be the most powerful Hallow. I was killed by him, came back, killed him and became the master of Death since I had inherited the cloak, got the stone from Dumbledore and had defeated the holder of the Elder wand. I became the master of Death and wanted to stop fighting so much so I decided to hone the cooking skills I had learned from the Dursleys and the Weasleys, opened a café, and became friends with a lunatic, acquaintances with the previous Minister of Magic's cousin, and met you all."

Harry finished with jazz hands as if to say 'Tada!' as Fury finally bit into his stolen crepe, which exploded the white filling all over his black clothing, causing Teddy to laugh and Harry to look over at him before his eyes widened comically. "I'm late opening the shop!" and scooped up a still giggling Teddy, passing him to Tony before bolting out the door, yelling to Jarvis to speed up the elevator as Teddy smeared his crepe on Tony's beard.

**A/N: Hello, hello! I have noticed I only had 16 people vote on if I should write a chapter of the actual scenes when Tony and Harry met, I want to have more input so please go to my profile and click on the poll!**

**Also, the poll for Harry/Another Avenger will go up when I have a decent amount of take from people on my poll for Tony/Harry meeting each other and decide if I should write it or not!**

**Hint: reviews=bribes. wink wink, nudge nudge**


	4. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Well! A lot have commented that they don't want a Tony meeting Harry chapter but they were beat out!**

"How can he leave after telling us that?" Clint blew up, "We need more information! What else can magic do? How come he didn't help us with Loki? How much do wizards and witches affect us? Is there any way to tell if you're under a spell and break it? How hell did you and he become friends in the first place?"

"Swear jar!" Teddy yelled, pointing a chubby finger at Clint, "Uncle Tony, he said a bad word!"

Tony turned and glared at Clint, "Five dollars, swear jar; now! It's behind my coffee maker."

Clint and everyone else gapped at Tony since he was the most foul-mouthed person in the room, besides Fury who was too busy cleaning up the white crepe splatter on his usual all black clothing.

"Yes I'm serious Barton! Everyone in the tower has to do it while Teddy is here!"

Clint grumbled about it as he dug out his wallet and dropped ten dollars in after Teddy heard another creative phrase and shrieked in protest.

Tony sat with Teddy running and playing with the lego models Harry had left while Stark gestured for them all to sit, "Harry and I met on probably the worst day we could have, a week after the Palladium poisoning got worse; Valentine's Day."

PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN

Tony Stark was a man of ridiculous wealth and power, lately he was a relatively sober person and in a committed relationship with one Pepper Potts-a complete 180 from his previous personal nature of the occasional drugs, constant alcohol induced haze, and a ridiculous amount of sex that, by now, most would have developed some less than savory side effects from, but not Tony. Nope, Tony was perfectly healthy…except for that little bitty detail of having a shit-ton of shrapnel from a bomb he made inching its way, or at least trying to inch its way, to his heart. And let's not forget the fucking hole it left in his chest, with scars surrounding it, and a fucking fancy as shit glow-stick stuck in it that also acted like a damned magnet that kept the shrapnel from digging in and killing him. Yeah, Tony Stark was the picture of health until last week.

The fucking core of the damn thing that was saving his life was poisoning him, slowly but surely. Death by shrapnel digging into his fucking heart, poisoning, or a suicide in an alcohol induced haze that makes him have a little accident in the workshop…or off the balcony of his Malibu home? The latter sounded the most appetizing, go out with a bang, give the press something to talk about, don't let Pep know he had been suffering and do it before their first major holiday together so that she wouldn't have him there to fuck it up for her. Yep, that had sounded like the best option, but of course Karma couldn't let that happen so now he was flying to New York to observe the progress of Stark Tower, even though it was Valentine's, and he had to stay in some penthouse hotel room with people flocking for his attention. After all, Tony just had to party, he was never tired or wanted a moment alone with his bots, some scotch and AC/DC, Black Sabbath, or Motley Crue playing. No, he wanted to be led around by fake blondes who don't believe he's committed to Pepper since they weren't together for the most romantic holiday, or the persistent reporters who have sources who they pay off for a sniff of scandalous actions that might get them a column on the front of a section or, if it's crazy enough, the front page of the fucking newspaper or on Yahoo's trending list. Honestly, who read an actual newspaper anymore?

So no, he wasn't able to suffer at home and there was no way he could pull of an accident by himself in an empty hotel room until Pepper came on Valentine's, and he didn't want a party so Tony did the only thing he knew that would take the edge off of his angsty self that was starting to sound like a fucking emo teen obsessed with a sparkly-assed vampire boyfriend who had just abandoned her; he drank.

Three bottles of scotch, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of tequila (which was always the drink that royally fucked him up), Tony felt like exploring. Well, not exploring; after all, he had grown up in New York. More like wandering around with a bottle of liquor and hope some crackpot was off his rocker just enough to be desperate enough to kill but not so far gone that they wouldn't remember who Tony was, making him their first choice to go after for drug money…or maybe he'd stumble in front of a speeding cab or bus out in front of a bar.

Tony left in his rumpled, wrinkled suit, smelling like alcohol and slipped on his sunglasses even though it was pitch black out. Thankfully, even with the city streets being lit up, the shadows were enough to make Tony feel a bit covered and no one took a second glance at him. He wove through the mass of sheep and sneered at some of the displays he saw and nearly wanted to break down in tears at others, but his father's warning of 'Starks don't cry' was too drilled into his head for that to happen.

Tony continued his walk for a while, lamenting Valentine's day. His first major holiday with Pepper would begin at midnight and he needed something to help take off the edge of what he had to do, he stumbled along, looking for a place he hadn't been to before as to not be too deterred and give the owner a good story when he saw a faded blue sign painted on the brick of the building reading "Pognsltse eDn"…that can't be right, Tony squinted at the sign for all of maybe five seconds to him, but really a good two minutes before the letters sorted themselves out to "Prongslet's Den," he had never been there before so he stumbled in, looking for a drink and walked up to the front that had a pretty boy with bright green eyes, "Bourbon." He rasped out as he sat on the barstool, "Now."

Green eyes stared at him for a bit before turning away, showing off a cute ass. Huh, he thought it was a boy serving him but the long hair, slim waist, pert bottom and toned, slender legs said otherwise. He stared, dazed until the boy came back and set down a mug and Tony, smelling the one thing he liked to drink besides booze, downed it, the temperature was perfect and the taste was exquisite. If Tony could have his way he would replace the blood in his veins with this ambrosia.

"Another, please! I neeeeeed it!" Tony whined, indignantly pouting with his puppy dog eyes glistening with unshed tears due to the previous bout of alcohol he had consumed. "Please?"

"Alright, keep your knickers on." The…person handed him another cup, which Tony greedily drank down, quickly at first but slowly slowed down and lowed his head to the table, vaguely remembering what he was going to do before Pepper arrived that next morning before falling into the black.

Tony awoke with a start, jerking up before realizing he wasn't in his pent house suite and looked around while trying to ignore the dull throb in his head he had nearly grown fully immune to over his years of drinking and noticed a pair of long, slim legs that seemed to go on for miles coming from a pair of gold shorts that covered a pert bottom that seemed familiar and his gaze traveled up to a slim waist and red shirt with a black, unruly mane of hair falling in tangled waves down between slender shoulder blades and a pair of wide, green eyes turned to him blinking before slipping on a pair of glasses and smiling at him, "Good morning."

"Shit." Tony said, glancing down to his boxer-clad nether regions.

"What?"

Tony sat up and quickly found his clothes draped over a chair, hastily putting them on. "I will pay you handsomely to keep what occurred between us out of the press, I'm sure that it was a lovely and fun time but no need to spread it around for all to know about and I will make sure you are comfortably compensated for the trouble of having me stay the night and not having the fame of sleeping with The Tony St-"

"What the ever loving fuck are you babbling about now?" A very irritated voice, coming from the girl broke his ramblings.

Tony blinked at her, "Well, us having sex can't-"

"We didn't have sex! I may be a pillow-biter but that doesn't mean you're my type!" The, now known, boy growled out angrily, eyes seemingly glowing and hair raising up the way an angry cat's might.

"We…didn't have sex? So I didn't cheat on Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Who the hell is Pepper? Whoever she is I feel bad for her having to date you when you assume you slept with someone else right off that bat, even when in your undershirt and boxers that's rather depressing and speaks little of your character." He said glaring as Tony stared at him.

"I've…had a rather checkered past when it comes to the ladies and don't deserve Pepper." Tony said as he finished buttoning his shirt, "What happened last night?"

"You came stumbling into my café, snockered out of your mind, demanding I give you bourbon so I gave you coffee." The boy glared; his eyes like colored shards of glass.

Tony stilled, remembering the coffee, the ambrosia that made his life so much better, the perfect coffee he had dreamed of since he had first acquired a taste for coffee. However, he thought he would never discover the perfect coffee he absolutely had to have at all times, the same way his father had a taste for Folgers dark blend.

"Another coffee before we talk!"

The raven-haired boy looked at him unamused, "Really? You accuse me of being some harlot who would sleep with anyone without knowing them, than demand that I make you coffee?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"…Please make me coffee?" Tony asked.

They young man smiled, "Okay then, Tony was it? I'll make you some coffee; I'm Harry, by the way."

Tony stared at him, "You don't know who I am?"

Harry looked at him blandly, "No, we've obviously never met before. Why? Should I know you?"

"Haven't you seen me on TV? Read about me in the paper? I'm Tony Stark!"

"Stark…Stark…Oh! You mean the metal man everyone was making such a hubbub about?"

Tony gazed at him in disbelief as the younger man shrugged, "I just know what others say. I don't have a TV and I find that newspapers tend to exaggerate and never really know what is going on so I listen to the radio and glean what I may from that."

Tony stared at him, "What in the Hell, that is your life without electronics, do you do?"

Harry smiled as he led the way downstairs, "I read and I cook."

Tony spluttered indignantly, "How can you live like that?"

Harry snorted as he led Tony into the kitchen and Tony looked around, "You live above your café?"

"Obviously," He walked over to the coffee maker and got the coffee started while Tony took a seat at the bar, "so what are you doing sleeping in past one on a Sunday? Valentine's Sunday of all things too."

Tony groaned, putting his face in his hands, "Shit, I was supposed to meet Pepper at nine. Why didn't she call me?"

"Your mobile did ring this morning but cut off during the first lyrics of the song."

Tony looked like he was going to bemoan his mistake until Harry served the genius with a cup of coffee and a blueberry scone, which instantly perked up the grumpy superhero. The man gulped the hot beverage as quickly as possible before scarfing down the scone, relishing in the fresh taste of blueberries and honey.

"I'd better call her back then, have her come down and get me." He muttered, digging through his jacket pocket and fishing the phone out.

"Well I'm just going to finish cleaning the kitchen while you handle this."

Tony waved the Brit off as he hit the first speed dial on his phone and waited for Pepper to pick up and hopefully not screech at him before he could explain what happened.

"Tony, where are you? I called everywhere!" Pepper's frantic voice came through, "Happy didn't even know where you were!"

"Pepper, calm down. I had a few to many last night and fell asleep at a café, the Prongslet's Den. Come down and get me please?"

Tony heard the very audible sigh and tired, "Tony…"

"Please Pep?"

"…Fine, fifteen minutes."

Tony closed his phone and looked up at the young man who had just finished cleaning out the oven, "Harry, how much would it be for you to stay open privately for me and my girlfriend for an hour and a half? Money is no issue but I kind of-"

"Fucked up to put in eloquent terms?" Harry asked with a half-cocked grin.

"Yes."

Harry stood thoughtfully, head tilted to the side a bit, "Just pay me for the food. I don't mind being here, no plans for today until later tonight."

"Are you sure? I can pay whatever, I'm a billionaire, also thank you, knowing Pepper she skipped lunch looking for me and I'm starving."

"Not a problem. Do you or she have any allergies?"

"She's allergic to strawberries."

"Got it," Harry headed around the counter and cleared away all but on table, that was up against the wall by putting all of them on a stage area next to the stairs with Tony's help and closed the drapes, leaving a single table that was pressed up against the wall with a vase that had the last fresh rose in it.

"What type of music?" Harry asked when Tony saw Happy pull the car up next to the curb outside and Pepper step out, not even waiting for Happy to get the door.

"Classical, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin "That's Amore", or classic 40's slow dance."

Harry nodded and played the mix that had been playing in the café earlier when a red head, which wasn't so vibrant a red that it reminded him of Ginny but who definitely reminded him of Hermione after the war, came racing in as quickly as her pride and heels would let her. "Anthony Edward Stark, what in the world is wrong with you? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

Tony nodded, putting on his 'I'm so sorry #32' face, "I'm so sorry Pepper, I just lost track of time last night and fell asleep. Are you hungry though? Harry is cooking lunch for us."

"Who's Harry?" Pepper asked, exasperated, but really she should know better by now what Tony was like.

"Hello," Harry said, waving from the kitchen with a wooden spoon covered in batter, "I'm Harry, the owner of this debatable establishment. Please," he gestured to the table, "have a seat."

Pepper realized that there was only one table in the entire dining area and turned, ready to lecture Tony before he grabbed her hand and led her over to the table when Harry popped out of the back with two menus, "Hello, welcome to the Prongslet's Den and happy Valentine's Day! May I get you something to drink now?"

Pepper looked over the drink section quickly, "Sweetened Blackberry Tea please."

"Raspberry Lemonade," Tony ordered, not letting his gaze leave Pepper's besides the quick glance down to the menu.

"Those will be out in one moment." Harry left the couple.

"So what did you think of the building plans so far?" Pepper asked.

"Fine, designed by me of course now no more work. How are your brother and the rug rats?"

Pepper didn't get a chance to start since Harry had come back with their drinks, "Will you two need a few more minutes?"

Pepper looked down quickly, "I will have a cup of your…Tomato bisque and the grilled zucchini and chicken on the house milled whole wheat bread with the fresh fruit."

"Very good, and you sir?" Harry asked, turning to Tony.

"The Tomato bisque and your tenderloin on focaccia bread with your César salad."

Harry smiled, taking the menus, "Very well, that shall be out in about seven to ten minutes."

Pepper talked with Tony about her niece and nephews and Tony talked about how DUM-E finally made a drinkable orange and blueberry smoothie after getting instructions from Jarvis the other day when their meals came out, "There you are, will you two need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Harry disappeared yet again as the two started eating and Pepper was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the food and soon all talking besides more than a few sexual innuendos from Tony about how wonderful the food was, and then harry brought out desert of a chocolate raspberry Oreo mousse with pink sauce drizzling over the plate and light, airy whipped topping that was even lighter than the mousse with a frozen pink heart standing upright in the center for the two to share and two cups of coffee with crème and sugar on the side, wishing the couple a happy Valentine's as they stared in surprise and indulged in the bit of heaven before using the open space to dance, just the two of them before they left, Tony leaving a hundred on the table with a wave to Harry.

PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN PRONGSLETS DEN

"So after that date Pepper and I always eat at Harry's at least once every time we're in New York, and when we're here for long periods of time, once a week. He's become a close friend." Tony finished.

"…Yeah, that was mushier than what was necessary. And Tony, since when have you ever had friends?" Clint joked, "Come on guys, let's go to the café and get some answers!" The rest of the Avengers quickly voted yes and Tony tiredly adjusted Teddy on his hip, and for once followed the group without complaint since he knew he could wrangle another blueberry muffin out of Harry.

**A/N: So majority voted for Harry meets Tony chapter and I was planning on having this up on Valentine's day but Suddenlink is less than friendly to me… so sorry and happy LATE valentine's day!**


	5. The Apron

**The Apron**

**A/N: This is my gift for those, who like me, had to deal with waking up for school today.**

**QueenLyssa****, thanks for the suggestion. I had already been toying with that idea and with your comment, I went through with it ;) thanks for the push.**

**ALSO: END SOPA Think about it-not only fanfiction but LiveJournal, AO3, and….TUMBLR will be gone :'(**

"This is quaint…" Clint commented as he followed Tony and Steve into the café, "This is not what I had in mind for a friend of Tony's, but on the other hand, I can see it all things considering the prim and proper British bloke is running it."

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm not all prim and proper, it's just you lot that lacks manners," an exasperated Harry said, rolling his eyes as he passed the Avenging group as he took a tray of coffee, tea, and cakes to an older group of ladies whom had spotted Tony and Teddy.

"Oh Tony! How have you been? We saw you get hit hard in the last fight you had, are you okay?" A woman with snow white hair that contrasted with her dark, navy hat and dress spoke worriedly, her wrinkled lips pulled into a worried frown.

"I'm fine Jewel, I promise, just bruised." Tony said with his lady-killer grin on as he approached the table and sat at the spare seat.

"Hello Teddy, how is Andy?" The woman sitting across from Jewel asked.

Teddy looked disheartened and ran off to hug Harry.

"It's not good," Harry said, "the doctors can't do mych now… It's time that's our enemy. After today the café will be closed until further notice." He then turned to the other Avengers, who all looked rather out of place besides Bruce and Steve, "This way."

He led the group to the back, near the fireplace and had them stationed in the large armchairs and couches that took up the space in a half moon around the coffee table and in front of the fire.

Bruce sank into an armchair with a quiet sigh, across from Steve who mimicked him while Clint and Natasha took their spots on the couch with Tony meandering over to them, with Teddy who ran straight for Cappy and jumped into his lap, babbling about the best food his Uncle Harry made and what he should get.

"Okay Potter, we have some questions, what can magic do? Why does the magical world take prophecies so seriously? Are there prophecies about non-magicals? How much do you rely on magic? You can obviously cook without it so you can't be that crazy about it. What about school? What was magic school like besides almost dying all the time? Does everyone almost die all the time? What about fights? I'm sure you have some pretty good stories. Why aren't you answering me?" Clint babbled on, barely pausing to take a breath and certainly did not leave enough time for Harry to respond to him; he was so excited he looked ready to vibrate out of his seat.

Harry took his moments of gasping for air after his last question to raise his hand up in a placating manner and smiled at Clint, "I'm sorry, but it's so busy I won't be able to answer your questions. I run this establishment alone and have no help so I will not have any time to talk to you before closing at five tonight. You will have to be patient I'm afraid, with no help I'm simply swamped." Harry sighed.

"Will you answer my questions if I help you?" Clint asked, desperate for answers to satisfy his curiosity.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Harry said, trailing off as he thought about it.

"Please?" Clint asked, practically begging.

"All right, get to the back and put on a spare apron." Harry said, pointing to the door that led to the back of the kitchen.

Clint took off and Tony, who had been wearing a shit-eating grin the entire time burst out laughing in delight-something that scared most people because it meant Tony was amused, and Tony had a rather skewered since of humor.

"What?" Steve asked naively, "What's so funny?"

"That's how Harry got a day of free labor from Happy once he found out what Harry is. He worked the entire day, no breaks and none of his questions were answered until the next day, he was so tired that night he fell asleep right after clean up. Harry is a slave-driver but the beauty of it is that he has the big, green eyes that look so innocent set in those androgynous features, he doesn't have to ask for help, you ask or you automatically do it because you don't want to let him down or let him get tiered. It's scary because Teddy is learning it from him now and has everyone under his thumb, you should see Pepper with him. He tames her even on her worst days, or the day's I have homework."

Natasha let a small smirk grace her features, "This is going to be…interesting."

"Now, what would you all like to drink, really I should just ask Bruce and Natasha, what would you all like to drink?"

"Tea, preferably green tea, nothing added."

"You're dark chocolate caramel coffee." Natasha deadpanned as she read the menu on the table.

"Great, I will have Clint bring you your orders in a minute."

The group waited while Teddy entertained them with amusing stories of how he described the regulars and their lives when Clint appeared, carrying a tray encumbered with drinks and a platter of blueberry muffins, undoubtedly for Tony who only ever shared his food with Pepper, Happy, and Bruce. However, the best part was indisputably the fact that Clint was wearing a watermelon themed apron with the main body being a hot pink with black, tear-drop seeds and the frilly trim and pockets was a wave of green that mimicked a watermelon rine. It was more than what anyone at the table (Tony) had hoped for in amusement of Clint having been duped by Harry's 'innocence' and hints of the possibility of being overworked to the point of not having any social time.

"Okay, the blueberry flavored coffee and platter of muffins is Tony's, the Earl Grey is Steve's, the Green Tea is Bruce's, the cinnamon hot chocolate is Teddy's, and the Dark Chocolate Caramel is Tasha's." He said as he gleefully placed the items in front of their intended.

"Thank you ma'am." Tony sassed as he greedily grabbed a muffin and downed a half cup of the coffee.

"Oh haha you a-" Clint glanced at Teddy who was watching him with his large, amber eyes, "obnoxious donkey."

"Name calling!" Teddy piped up, pointing at Clint, "Jar!"

Bruce his a little smile behind his large purple mug, "Yeah Clint, jar when we get home."

"Oh come on!" Clint bemoaned as he slouched off, before perking up and started to help Harry again trying to formulate a question before Harry said something rapidly while stacking Clint's tray and waving him towards a table in the back with an elderly old man and a young woman who had his eyes and smile.

Harry disappeared into the back and soon, the smell of banana bread started to waif through the café and several people looked eager while Clint was busy filling orders that Harry put into the register and directed him to the items that were selling while he made coffee and various other drinks. Then the lunch rush came and everyone watched Clint with a mixture of amusement and pity.

The infamous-to New York at least-Hawkeye was getting his rear handed to him by little old biddies with replaced hips and specific, undeniable requests for their food, drinks, seating, and temperature. The women were just too sweet to turn down though and Clint was bending over backwards to meet their wishes to try and accommodate them.

Another group of little girls in tutu's and ballet slippers come in with their mothers, several who have specific allergies that need attention and make changes to the menu items that has Clint writing so messily he can barely read it in order to keep up.

Those two groups were only the beginning and the café never truly died down; by the end of the day, Clint was panting the way he had his first day of training to be an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and was just tired out and fell asleep on a couch near his teammates while Harry was just as fresh and dainty as ever. After closing the café from prying eyes of the outside and pulling the drapes, he cleaned the entire space with a flick of his wrist and started on dinner for the Avengers.

"That was great Harry; it was beautiful to see Clint running around like a new mom." Tony snickered.

Harry raised his eyebrow and put a confused look on his face as he scooped up a giggling Teddy, "Why Tony, I have no idea what you mean. I just let him help out with some chores around the place."

"It was just coincidence today was the day you worked on Teddy's new doll during your breaks?" Tony asked.

"Yep, and finished; here you go cub." Harry said, producing a brand new, freshly sewn Black Widow doll for Teddy who whooped with joy and cuddled the red headed toy with vigor and a giggle as he ran to his knapsack that held Cap, Hulk, and Iron Man before going over to Natasha and looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Mrs. Widow?" Teddy asked, "Will you sign my doll?"

Tasha blinked in surprise before looking over at Tony questioningly, who just pulled out the Sharpie and tossed it at her when everyone was startled by a thump and turned to see Clint, who had rolled off of the couch in his sleep, now drooling on the floor, cuddling with the apron while the puddle of saliva next to his head grew larger and larger with every breath he took.

"Harry, you are evil." Natasha said to a still innocent looking Harry who simply shrugged. No one bugged a Marauder and got away with it.

**A/N2: Reviews=bribes.**

**ALSO: POLL OPEN TO SEE WHAT MY NEXT HARRY/? pairing is with another Avenger crossover**

**P.S. Thanks NinjaBunny1127 for pointing out my oopsie!**


End file.
